Je reviendrai
by Musicalsfan
Summary: "Je reviendrai, grosse. Je te le promet. Un jour je reviendrai te chercher sur ma licorne magique quand tu seras grande. Je serai toujours là Zoé." Le hippie tiendra son engagement. (Suite de la fic SLG en vacances sur le paring Zopie écrite avec Bipolxire) (Vous pouvez lire cette fic sans avoir lu l'autre.)


**BONJOUR A TOUS ! Voice le premier chapitre d'une fic écrite en binôme avec Bipolxire. C'est la suite de la relation de deux personnages qui se sont rencontrés 7 ans plus tôt dans ma fic Slg en vacances. MAIS (non ne pars pas) nous avons fait en sorte que l'histoire soit compréhensible pour toi piti nouveau qui n'a aucune idée de quoi je parle ! Ces deux personnages sont le Hippie de Slg, et un OS, Zoé.**

 **Suite au succès de ce pairing pas trop pairing mais pairing quand même….. *prend une inspiration* BREF, j'ai décidé de sécher vos petites larmes *donne un paquet de mouchoir à Bipolxire* Tiens, distribue, ce n'est pas pour toi *rire diabolique***

 **TOUT CA NE SERAIT PAS POSSIBLE SANS VOUS ! Merci d'avoir si bien accueilli Zoé. Ce personnage m'appartient, mais si vous souhaitez l'utiliser, il vous suffit de me demander et j'accepterai bien entendu ! ^^**

 **Vous pouvez d'ailleurs aller lire Slg en vacances pour mieux comprendre tout ça (si vous venez de débarquer et que vous êtes curieux) ou l'OS de Bipolxire qui a brillamment réussi à tout résumer (même si c'est pas les faits EXACTS, mais ça peut largement suffire si vous avez pas envie de vous lancer dans un machin à 27 chapitres !) qui s'appelle Une lumière parmi ces ténèbres.**

 **Nous nous sommes divisé le travail en deux. J'écris le point de vue du hippie, et Bipolxire sera votre Zoé ) ALLEZ LIRE CES AUTRES FICS ! ELLE EST GENIALE ! (tu vois je l'ai dis mouhahaha)**

 **N'hésite pas à laisser un com ! CIAO.**

* * *

Il s'approcha tout doucement de la maison. Il l'avait observée nuits et jours durant une semaine, caché derrière un arbre. Aucun doute, c'était là. Un pavillon assez simple, semblable aux quelques autres qui s'alignaient dans la petite ville fleurie de région parienne. Le hippie prit une grande inspiration et avança, encore et encore, sans reculer malgré la peur qui lui rongeait le ventre et le cœur. Il en avait beaucoup trop pris. Il sentait ses jambes vaciller et le sol trembler à chaque pas. Et si elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? Et si elle le rejetait ? Ça faisait 12 ans qu'il attendait ce moment. Il avait fait toutes les recherches nécessaires pour la retrouver. 12 ans, c'est long. Ça laisse le temps de chercher.

Plusieurs fois, durant la nuit pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de ses clones, il s'était rendu ici, immobile, silencieux, à fixer la porte en bois. "Dans 10ans" se disait-il. Et au fur et à mesure, la distance devenait plus courte. "Dans 6ans" "Dans 2ans" Elle changeait un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait vu une petite devenir une adolescente, puis une jeune femme. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, des formes féminines étaient apparues. Et pourtant, il la trouvait encore plus belle. Aussi belle qu'inaccessible. Un sentiment flou. Aussi cruel que rassurant.

Ses allés et venus étaient devenus plus fréquents maintenant qu'il habitait presque seul. En effet, les autres personnalités avaient quitté l'appartement après la fin de l'émission. Lui seul était resté auprès de Mathieu, ne sachant où aller, mais celui-ci était rarement présent, enchaînant les tournages vidéos où les critiques gaming. La seule différence? Il n'était désormais plus devant mais derrière la caméra.

"C'est maintenant". Oui, c'était le cas. C'était aujourd'hui.

Son doigt se dirigea comme au ralenti vers le bouton de la sonnette. Une petite musique retentit. Elle résonnait dans sa tête comme un son suraigu. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant. Il en avait vraiment trop pris. Et si ce n'était pas là ? Si elle était partie?  
La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts apparut.  
-Bon-...

Elle s'arrêta en croisant son regard. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer mutuellement. Est ce qu'elle l'avait reconnu ? Est ce qu'elle allait le frapper ? Toutes ces questions disparurent soudainement. Seulement la magie du moment, le tambour de son coeur, et ces deux grands yeux verts. C'était elle. C'était Zoé. Ses cheveux roux et frisés encadraient son visage pâle. Il avança sa main comme pour la toucher, puis se ravisa précipitamment, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Le jeune femme le fixait toujours avec intensité, sans un geste. Elle finit par laisser échapper dans un souffle un :  
-Hippie?

Le concerné sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle se souvenait de lui. La jeune femme avança son bras à son tour. Allait-elle le frapper? Allait-elle lui ordonner de partir d'ici? Il se figea, retenant sa respiration et fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir cette horrible vision qu'il avait tant redoutée.

Une légère caresse. Il ouvrit les yeux derrière ses verres de lunettes. Elle avait posé ses doigts sur la monture. Le rapide contact de sa peau contre la sienne le fit frémir. Une étrange sensation. Elle commença à faire glisser les lunettes sur son nez.  
Il sentit son bras trembler. Comme pour lui attraper le poignet et partir en courant en s'excusant.

Non. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait choisi d'être courageux. Les verres opaques disparurent. Il baissa quelques secondes les yeux avant de les plonger dans les siens.  
Bleu contre vert.  
Il y a 12 ans, il avait rencontré Zoé lors d'un voyage en Italie. Elle était alors âgée de 6 ans. Elle avait réussi à faire fondre son cœur, resté gelé depuis bien trop longtemps... À regret, il avait dû s'en séparer. Après cette séparation, il se laissa replonger dans la drogue, afin d'oublier ce cœur désormais vulnérable. Le manque causé par la disparition de Zoé avait cependant persisté au fil des années.

Avant de lui dire au revoir, il lui avait fait la promesse de revenir la chercher quand elle serait plus grande. Il s'était donc accroché à ces paroles, n'oubliant jamais le sourire de l'enfant, ni même son regard, son odeur, sa voix, son rire. Une multitude de petits détails qui faisaient qu'elle était-elle. Quelqu'un de différent.

-Joyeux anniversaire grosse, murmura-t-il en esquissant timidement un sourire.

Zoé avait 18 ans. Et lui, ou plutôt son créateur, en avait désormais 38. Soit 20 de plus.

* * *

Zoé était assise sur son canapé, devant la télévision du salon qui diffusait une série quelconque qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

À son âge, les jeunes filles sortaient dehors pour se saouler et rentraient éméchées à une heure tardive. C'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ce soir-là. Car oui, ce n'était pas une soirée ordinaire. Ce jour-là, elle avait enfin atteint l'âge "libérateur" pour les adolescents.

Oui, ce jour-ci, en ce temps banal, elle avait dix-huit ans. Beaucoup de jeunes auraient sûrement fêté leur majorité en organisant une petite fête. Ou même une sortie pour une première cuite "officielle". Mais elle, ce n'était son genre. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal. Ça lui importait peu.

Elle ne voulait pas d'une fête grandiose avec des invités qui utiliseraient l'excuse : "C'est ton anniversaire, on va fêter ça dignement". Non elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un repas, en tête à tête avec sa mère. Ce souhait pouvait paraître légèrement niais ou stupide. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Toute sa vie, pas une seule fois sa génitrice n'avait assisté à l'un de ses anniversaires. Sa présence n'était que passagère dans toute son existence.

Quand elle était petite, sa mère faisait en sorte de la mettre dans une colonie de vacances où des bambins prétentieux vantaient leurs parents. Elle se souvenait encore des exclamations joyeuses qu'elle entendait souvent : "Moi, mon papa il sauve des gens, c'est comme un super-héros !", "Moi, ma maman, elle guérit des malades et sauve des vies !". Et lorsqu'on lui demandait qu'est-ce que son papa et sa maman faisaient, elle répondait d'un ton détaché :

"Mon papa est parti sauver le monde et ma maman, elle est partie à la chasse au trésor."

C'était un mensonge. Depuis qu'elle savait dire deux-trois mots, on lui répétait qu'elle était la fille d'un homme qui ne voulait pas d'enfant. Au fil des années, elle avait compris que sa génitrice l'avait gardée dans le seul but de pouvoir préserver sa relation avec un riche homme d'affaires. Finalement, son père avait renoncé à sa maîtresse et à cette gosse, et avait coupé les ponts avec elles. Le seul contact qu'ils entretenaient était ce qui concernait la pension alimentaire. Il avait refusé de s'entretenir avec sa fille.

Au cours du temps, elle avait vu sa mère avec plusieurs hommes. Parfois, elle les voyait une fois au petit-déjeuner, et finalement, elle ne les recroisait plus jamais. En grandissant, elle avait appris que sa maternelle avait ce qu'on appelait dans notre jargon un "coup d'un soir" et que son comportement avec la gente masculine pouvait s'apparenter à celui d'une péripatéticienne.

Pourtant, un été, sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout. À cet âge, elle aurait pu ne pas s'en souvenir, mais pour la première fois, dans sa courte existence, elle s'était sentie heureuse. Pas cette joie feinte qu'elle exprimait lorsque sa mère lui annonçait qu'elle partait en colonie pendant qu'elle irait batifoler avec son nouveau petit-ami, non, c'était une joie réelle qui ne l'avait pas quittée le temps de son séjour. Mais comme toute bonne chose avait une fin, elle avait du le quitter. Perdre son bonheur. Elle s'était raccrochée à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite :

"Je reviendrai te chercher, quand tu seras plus grande".

Elle avait attendu. Elle attendait encore aujourd'hui. Et elle attendrait encore s'il le fallait.

À partir de cet été, lorsqu'on lui demandait où étaient ses parents, elle répondait de son éternel bonheur d'enfant :  
"Je sais pas, mais mon copain, lui, il va venir me chercher !"  
Cette phrase, déplacée pour certains, avait continué d'évoluer. À quinze ans, lorsqu'on lui demandait que faisaient ses géniteurs, elle sortait de sa voix blasée d'adolescente :  
"M'en fous, t'façons, lui, il m'attend."

Lorsqu'on lui demandait de qui elle parlait, elle répondait par un haussement d'épaule.  
L'idée qu'il vienne la chercher un jour lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer, de garder la tête froide et sur les épaules, de ne pas finir comme ces filles qui se comportaient comme des catins.  
Peut-être que grâce à lui, elle était devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.  
Inconsciemment, avec une promesse enfantine, il l'avait faite évoluer.  
Parfois, il lui était arrivé de douter de cette promesse.  
Elle se mettait alors à le détester. Parce qu'il la faisait espérer. Parce qu'elle croyait sincèrement que tel un chevalier sauvant sa princesse, il viendrait la sauver de cette vie bien trop pitoyable. Dans ces moments de colère intense, elle se disait que de toutes manières, il avait déjà trouvé une compagne et qu'il se fichait d'elle et de sa promesse. Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas son genre. Mais elle avait toujours ce doute au fond d'elle.

En ce jour donc, elle était encore une fois devant la télé. D'ordinaire, elle préférait regarder des vidéos sur DailyTube mais sa connexion Internet avait décidé de la lâcher, à son plus grand dam. Elle avait donc opté pour une série policière bidon avec un fil rouge prévisible.  
Elle poussa un soupir d'énervement tout en zappant.

"Anniversaire pourri. marmonna-t-elle d'un ton endormi"

À ces mots, elle fixa une peluche, blottie entre son bras et son flanc gauche. C'était un cygne, une vieille babiole des plus communes. L'objet semblait usé par le temps : on remarquait des fils de couture différente, les couleurs étaient claires, comme si le bien était passé plusieurs fois à la machine à laver, il y avait quelques traces un peu noircis, sûrement ineffaçables.  
Elle pesta.  
Elle se rappelait le jour où elle l'avait eue. C'était lors de son anniversaire, à la fête foraine. Il lui avait offert.  
Son premier véritable cadeau.  
Le premier qui venait du cœur.  
Le premier qui ne voulait pas dire : "Je t'offre un cadeau parce que c'est ton anniversaire et parce que je veux me faire pardonner pour ne pas avoir pu y assister".  
Le premier qui lui semblait si cher à ses yeux.  
C'était sûrement peu, mais cela valait toutes les merveilles du monde.  
Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque, soudainement, des coups retentirent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge mural.  
Vingt et une heures.  
D'un pas lent, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.  
"Bon-"  
Son cœur s'arrêta. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla se suspendre. Sa respiration s'était soudainement arrêtée alors que ses mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.  
Il avait vieilli. Quelque part, c'était évident. Douze années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre.  
Pour autant, elle le trouvait toujours aussi chaleureux et charmant. Elle se surprit même en train de se dire que les hommes en vieillissant devenaient beaucoup plus attirants.

"Hippie ? dit-elle d'un timbre instable"

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle rêvait. Qu'il n'était pas en face d'elle.  
Timidement, il esquissa un sourire. Elle le trouvait adorable avec cet air innocent peint sur son visage.  
Pourtant, malgré tous ces sentiments qui lui gonflaient la poitrine, une autre émotion, beaucoup plus imposante, lui martelait le crâne.  
Elle avait besoin.  
Besoin de savoir que c'était lui.  
Qu'elle ne se trompait pas.  
Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment face à ce Hippie, celui qui lui avait fait vivre le bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa courte existence ?  
Je dois vérifier.

D'une main lente et tremblante, elle leva docilement un bras et caressa une branche des lunettes de son interlocuteur d'un touché hésitant. Elle saisit du bout des doigts cette même branche et abaissa ainsi les verres, toujours d'une délicatesse sans nom.

Son bras retomba le long de son corps, comme une masse, toujours les fameuses lunettes en main.  
Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens. Elle en eut presque le souffle coupé.  
Ses deux saphirs luisaient comme des étoiles. Un bleu profond, semblable au turquoise des mers qui bordaient les îles dans le Pacifique. Elle se doutait qu'à force de consommer de la drogue - chose qu'elle avait comprise en grandissant, la couleur de ses iris avait dû s'éclaircir.

Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde.  
C'était lui.  
Toujours le même.  
Toujours aussi authentique.  
Son sourire, qui s'était éteint à l'instant où la jeune femme avait fait un geste, réapparut. Cette esquisse paraissait bien plus sincère, voire même assurée.

"Joyeux anniversaire grosse. déclara-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotions"

Finalement, en ce jour banal, elle se disait qu'elle était heureuse que sa mère ne soit pas là. Qu'elle était heureuse de mater une série nulle. Qu'elle était heureuse d'être le jour de son anniversaire.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review *cœur***


End file.
